With the increasing need for mulching mowers which reduce grass clippings to a small particle size thereby permitting grass clippings to remain on and below the mowed grass without being bagged or otherwise disposed of, many types of lawn mowers having unique blade configurations have been developed. The housings within which such blades are used present a variety of problems, which problems are significantly increased when it is desired to use a plural blade lawn mower to produce a larger cutting width. The distribution of clippings from such a plural blade mulching mower presents problems whether or not those lawn mowers are of the riding type, walk behind, or tractor type. Most mulching mowers operate with one or more blades which endeavor to elevate and recut the grass clippings thereby creating smaller particles which can be distributed in the remaining "growing" grass without creating wind rows, clumps, or other difficulties and returning valuable nutrients to the soil.